


Expected Disaster

by smolmenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DIY AU, DIY gone wrong, Gen, Hinata and Kageyama tried, M/M, didn't see this au so I wrote one, sorry if my writing is bad, they're already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmenace/pseuds/smolmenace
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata decide to make their present for Suga-san themselves. Disaster, hilarity, cursing, and glue ensues.





	Expected Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So, in order to regain my motivation, imagination, and writing skills, I was looking for writing prompts when a thought came to me- What if I were to write a fic about a couple doing a DIY project? But it ends ups going wrong? and then I thought- which couple is most likely to have their DIY go wrong? KageHina!!! So yeah. Here it is.
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta'd so there might be mistakes!!

“As you guys know, Suga’s birthday is tomorrow.” Daichi informed the team the moment Suga left the changing room. He looked around and, seeing that the entire team’s attention was on him, continued. “So, I was thinking of throwing him a birthday party at my place this Saturday afternoon, so make sure everyone brings something, all right?” Tanaka and Nishinoya, the rowdy duo they were, hooted and cheered their consent while everyone else agreed, whether through grunts or ‘Yes! Daichi-san/ Dadchi! Stop calling me that!’

“Wow! Suga-san’s birthday’s tomorrow! I’m so excited!!” Hinata babbled as he and Kageyama left for their houses.

“It’s only a birthday, what’ the big deal dumbass?” Kageyama grumbled. Hinata gasped loudly and offended, and came to a halt in front of Kageyama. Kageyama grunted as, not expecting it, ran into Hinata.

“Oi! What’s the big deal dumbass?” he yelled, grabbing Hinata’s head. Hinata let out a shout of pain before escaping Kageyama’s grasp and standing in front of him, with his hands on his hips. He gave Kageyama a confused look before beaming at him.

“Well of course it’s a big deal, Bakageyama! You get to celebrate and be grateful that that person was born! And you celebrate with lots of friends, cake, food, and presents-!” Kageyama flinched when Hinata suddenly gasped loudly and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“Oi, dumbass-!”

“Kageyama! We need to get Suga-san a birthday present! And pronto! Oh man,” HInata clutched his head, “but we don’t even have that much time! What are we going to get him? What does Suga-san like?”

“What about a volleyball?”

Hinata shot him a glare. “Of course not Bakageyama! Suga-san isn’t as obsessed with volleyball like you!”

Kageyama sputtered, “You’d be happy with a volleyball as much as a I would!” Hinata waved him off and continued to think. Kageyama also started to think. What would Suga-san like? He doesn’t really know what Suga-san likes, but he’d appreciate it either way… but still, what to get?

“Hey dumbass.”

Hinata looked at him. “What, Bakageyama?”

“Why don’t we do that thing everyone seems to be doing? That DOY’s? DYI’s?”

Hinata’s eye brightened. “A DIY present? That’s perfect!! Suga-san would love that! What should we make though?” Kageyama shrugged and Hinata’s shoulders slumped before he straightened up again.

“That doesn’t matter! Kageyama! We’ll go to my house after practice tomorrow and look up something we can make, okay?” and before Kageyama could answer, Hinata jumped onto his bike and dashed towards his house. Kageyama stood there for a few seconds before sighing and started walking home.

\--THE NEXT DAY--

“Kageyama! Kageyama! Come on!! We can’t waste any time! Let’s goooo!!” Hinata urged, tugging at Kageyama’s sleeve. He quickly let go when Kageyama growled at him. The team looked at them.

“Where are you guys going?” Sugawara asked. Tanaka and Nishinoya smirked at the same time.

“Are you guys going on a daaaaate~?” they chorused. Hinata sputtered and blushed, stammering out a ‘no!’

“Ka-Kageyama and I need to, uh, we need to…” Hinata elbowed Kageyama, who in turn, shot a glare at him before facing the team.

“No, you guys are right. We’re going on a date and we don’t want to miss the movie.” Grabbing a spluttering Hinata’s hand, Kageyama led them out of the club room, trying to fight a blush himself to the Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s whoops.

Once they were well out of the club’s sight, Hinata shook his hand away and hissed, “What the heck was that?!” Kageyama glanced down and kept going. “Hey!” Hinata yelled again, “Kageyama! Seriously, what’d you do that for??” he whined. Kageyama sighed.

“It was the easiest way to get them off our backs. Besides,” he stopped and leaned down towards Hinata, who yelped when Kageyama blew on his nose, “we _are_ dating.”

Hinata’s face reddened, “I-I know that! Gaaah!! Never mind, let’s just go!” he quickly grabbed Kageyama’s hand and walked towards his house again.

\--AT THEIR HOUSE--

“Okay!” Hinata trotted down the stairs with a laptop on hand. He set it down on the kitchen table and quickly opened Pinterest. “Let’s look for the best present for Suga-san!!” He typed in ‘DIY birthday presents for moms’. With Kageyama looking over his shoulder, the two scrolled up and down, clicked on a few pins, pointed out a few things, shot each other recommendations down, until they came across two ideas they both liked and figured Suga-san would appreciate.

“Okay, so what we need are: pictures, a paper mug and plate, fake flowers and moss, and a crappy metal fork.” Hinata muttered, “Sweet! I have all of those things!”

Kageyama shot him a weird look, “Exactly why do you have all those things?” Hinata shrugged.

“Mom always buys them in case Natsu or I are having a party, she also likes crafts and things related even though she never makes anything with them.” Hinata dashed off towards the drawers and started pulling out the materials. He turned to Kageyama, “Kageyama! Can you go on my computer and open FireAlpaca? We’ll make the collage of pictures ourselves and then print it!” Kageyama grunted and did exactly as Hinata told him to do.

“Okay, now what?” Kageyama felt a trickle of anticipation lick his spine when Hinata beamed up at him.

“Now, we start!”

\--SOMETIME LATER--

“Er, Kageyama?.”

“What dumbass?!”

“I-” Hinata flinched, “don’t think it’s supposed to go on like that.”

Kageyama glared at him, “You think I don’t know that?! It’s all your fault!”

Hinata let out a garbled noise between offended and angry, “My fault?! We’re only like this cause you screwed it up in the first place!” Hinata yelled, currently covered in tufts of fake moss, with hot glue dried to his fingertips, and fake flower petals stuck to his hair. He blew a raspberry at Kageyama, who wasn’t looking any better.

They’re not exactly sure when it went wrong, but they both agree that it was probably the minute the hot glue gun made its appearance. It actually, surprisingly, was going well for the both of them. They were able to bend the fork at the right angle, and they gathered the flowers and moss without spilling or throwing them all over the place. But when that cursed hot glue gun turned on, everything went to hell.

Kageyama was the one to start using the hot glue gun. With caution, he tried to gently glue the fork onto the plate. He thought he succeeded when he pulled away the glue gun, only to have a thin, unbreakable trail of glue follow. He frowned in confusion and swung his finger down in hopes to cut the trail. His panic started to rise when the trail not only did not break, but stuck to his finger and only lengthened the strand of glue. Kageyama started flailing his hand around, but without realizing it, pressed down on the trigger and started releasing more melted glue, which either stretched out or hardened within seconds.

“Shit!” he cursed, flailing around some more. He kept cursing and flailing around when Hinata came back from his room.

“Bakageyama! What the heck’s going on… OH MY GOSH! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!” he quickly ran towards Kageyama but on the way, he tripped on a cable and he reached out for stability, only to _hit the plate full of fake moss,_ sending it flying towards… Kageyama… who was covered in… glue…

“Guh!” Hinata slammed onto the floor. Scrambling up, he yanked the gun out of Kageyama’s hand and yanked at the cord, turning it off. He turned to Kageyama and burst into peals of laughter.

“Oh-Oh my gosh! Yo-you look like some swamp monster!! HAHAHAHA!!!” oblivious to Kageyama’s twitching eyebrow, Hinata yelled out in pain when Kageyama grabbed his head and started pushing down on it.

“SHUT UP DUMBASS! NOW LET’S JUST GET BACK TO THE CUP, OKAY?!” Hinata patted his head while shooting Kageyama a glare. He huffed and picked the hot glue gun again and plugged the cord back in. Kageyama plucked a few pieces of moss from himself and flung it towards Hinata in retaliation. Hinata startled and stood back up.

“So I’m going to glue the cup to the fork, while you get the flowers, all right? And the collage too, but be careful with that!” Nodding quickly, Kageyama stiffly and carefully walked towards the flowers and gently picked up the bag, and on the way back to Hinata, he carefully pinched the collage between his knuckles and set everything down next to Hinata, who was diligently gluing the cup to the fork.

“Almost done~” Hinata layered some more glue on the fork, when the metal tip accidentally touched his finger.

“OW! Holy crap, that shit’s hot!” he cursed, clutching his finger in pain. He whimpered and stared sadly at his red, throbbing finger. He quickly yelled out in pain again as he felt a burning sensation on his other fingers. Turns out, when he burned himself with the tip, he pressed the trigger and even more glue started to come out, where it eventually landed on and burned his fingers.

“Dumbass! Let go of the gun!” Kageyama yelled as he rushed towards Hinata and yanked out the gun, setting it on the table. Breathing heavily, Hinata and Kageyama took a moment to collect themselves before going back to the gift.

“Well, at least we’re almost done?” Hinata offered weakly. Kageyama grunted.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over and done with. Just grab the flowers.” Hinata saluted Kageyama and reached into the bag of flowers, grabbing a handful. Kageyama grabbed the gun and squeezed out a small dollop of glue into the cup, while Hinata, with his other hand, grabbed a flower and was about to set the flower down on the glue when-

“Crap.”

Kageyama glared, “What? What’s the matter now?” he turned his head to see Hinata shake his hand, a flower stuck on the tips of his fingers. “Are you kidding me?! Hurry up and put the flower on! The glue already dried, dumbass!”

“You think I’m not trying?!” Hinata shrieked angrily. He waved his hand in front of Kageyama’s face. “Look at this! Do you think I can put another flower on, let alone _grab_ one?!”

Kageyama let out a yell, “Just hold out your hand! I’ll do it!” he squeezed out another drop of glue and quickly grabbed a flower from Hinata’s open and unstuck hand and plopped it onto the drop. And now back to the present.

“It’s not my fault I screwed up!” Kageyama shouted

“Yes! Yes it is! You could have told me you didn’t know how to use a hot glue gun! That would have saved so much trouble!” Hinata yelled back.

“It’s not like you were any better!!” Kageyama countered, “You burned your finger and got glue all over your fingers! You even ended up gluing your fingertips together! Who screws up that badly?!” Kageyama and Hinata faced each other, faces red and chests heaving. Catching his breath, Hinata glanced at the ruined gift and back to Kageyama.

“Wanna go out and buy a present?”

“Hell yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Oh? So did you guys buy this while you were out on your date?” Suga asked, accepting the wrapped box Hinata handed to him, a smile on his face.

Hinata hummed, “Yep! We were walking back home when we saw it and we knew it was the perfect gift for you!” Hinata and Kageyama faced Suga, Hinata with a beam and Kageyama with a blank face but an anticipating gleam in his eyes. Suga managed to unwrap the present and when he pulled out the gift he threw his head back and laughed.

“Thank you guys very much! I’ll use it all the time!” Suga promised as he showed the rest of the team what he got. In his hand was a mug with the phrase ‘WORLD’S BEST MOM’ printed on it, along with a volleyball and chibi crow painted on both sides of the phrase. “Did you guys enjoy your date, by the way?” he asked them.

“No.” Kageyama grumbled, “In fact, it was the worst date I’ve ever been on.” Hinata squawked angrily and opened his mouth when Kageyama leant down and kissed him. “That’s why,” he looked into a blushing Hinata’s eyes, “I’m taking him out for a much better date tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the writing might not be all that, but I'm planning and hoping on improving that by hopefully, writing more. I actually haven't been writing anything for months on my story (on my other account) and I feel really bad for my readers. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed and appreciated! Thank you!!
> 
> Oh! Also, here are the things Kageyama and Hinata were planning to mix together for their gift:  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/403705554076019081/  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/303148618646683165/


End file.
